With an Edge and a Charm
by jaded river hussie
Summary: Steve is increasingly bothered by the number of guys who are taking an interest in Claudia. It takes him a while to figure out why and after he does things between him and Claudia come to a head. Set about a year or so after the current canon of the show. Clinks - Claudia/Jinks; includes smut.


******Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters nor anything else related to the show.

**A/N:** Much thanks to the amazing SageK, who wrote the smutty portion of this fic for me! This fic is also posted on my tumblr.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! :-)

Enjoy!

.

* * *

.

"Hey, I know you from open mic nights. I'm Jake. I haven't seen you around lately."

"Claudia," she said, resealing her to-go cup. "Sometimes my work schedule gets a little crazy. I haven't had much time lately to even practice." She lifted her hand, "My nails are insanely long…"

Jake took hold of her hand and looked at her nails. He grinned at her, brushing his thumb over the back of her hand before letting it go. "They're not that long."

Claudia looked down, blushing."They're still too long for me to play properly. I really should cut them soon."

"Well, if you find yourself with any free time, you should give me a call and we can hook up and hang out. Maybe have a jam session."

"Yeah, okay."

"Great, here's my number." He grabbed a pen and jotted his number down on a napkin. "I'll see you soon, yeah?"

"Yeah." She had this silly little grin on her face when Steve made his way over to her with the rest of the orders to take to the Warehouse.

"What was that all about?" Steve asked as they make their way towards the exit, peeking over his shoulder at the guy, blonde hair, hazel eyes, approximately 6'1", 235 lbs, athletic build. He was very good looking.

"I don't know yet," she said coyly. "But…"

"But?"

She shrugged, walking out the door. "Like I said, I don't know yet, but it may have been something. Maybe flirting."

"Flirting?" he choked the word out.

Claudia paused, looking a little offended. "Yes, _flirting_. I know it's rare but I am capable of flirting and once in a blue moon, a guy has been known to express interest in me. Thanks for the vote of confidence there, Jinksy."

"I didn't mean for it to sound that way, Claud. I just…" He what? He was surprised? He was shocked? He was… He should be supportive. "I didn't know that you were on the market, that's all."

"I'm not but that didn't mean that I have no interest in dating. I _want_to go out. I'm just not ready for a serious relationship. I can do something casual where we just play it by ear; less explaining on my part when things get hinky with the Warehouse."

"Yeah, working at the Warehouse does make it hard to find your one."

"And there are no prospects _at_the Warehouse for any of us," she said with a sigh.

"But we're building our ranks up. Maybe in the next year or two—"

"I'm not gonna hold my breath on that one, Steve, and neither should you." She took a deep breath. "And I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just it's been awhile since things fizzled and fell flat with Dwayne and I was beginning to think that what little Univille has in the in the way of a dating pool in my age range found me completely repulsive. It's nice knowing that at least one guy in a fifty mile radius finds me attractive and is interested."

"I'm sure he's not the only guy who finds you attractive, Claud."

"Whatever, Jinksy. I've never had to beat them off with a stick and I'm sure my quirks don't help but that's okay because I don't want to be with a guy who doesn't like me for me, as big a freak as I am sometimes, and by sometimes, I mean most of the time."

"You're not a freak, Claudia, your quirks are endearing, and you are absolutely beautiful, and any guy who doesn't see what I see does not deserve you."

A smile broke out on her face. "Times like this I'm so glad I used the metronome."

He frowned. "Are there times when you're not glad you used it?"

She swatted him on the arm. "I am not going to dignify that with an answer."

He grinned. There was something nagging at the back of his brain but he couldn't quite place his finger to it or glimpse the thought. He stopped trying to chase whatever it was. "Are you going to call him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Do you think I should call him? And if I do call him, how long should I wait before I call him? Is tomorrow too soon? Or should I just send him a text in a little bit so that he has my number? That way, he can get in touch with me. Or maybe I won't. Should I?"

"I'm probably not the best person to ask for advice, Claud. My track record isn't much better than yours."

"But at least you _have_a track record. Any advice will be greatly appreciated."

"Text him tonight, so that he has your number," he tossed out half-heartedly.

She grinned, squealing, drumming her hands on the steering wheel.

As always, her excitement was contagious and Steve chuckled, ignoring the unidentifiable nagging in his brain.

When they arrived at the B&B, Artie traded them the drink carrier for a pair of files, giving them a brief run down and informing them that their flight was leaving in about four hours so they'd better pack quickly.

It was a rather uneventful snag and bag and it wasn't until after they'd arrived back at the B&B that Claudia realized that she's lost the napkin with Jake's number on it. She drafted Steve in her search all over the house and her room, going through her suitcase and hamper four times. Claudia pouted and dropped down onto her bed.

Steve sighed. "It's not like you're never going to see him again. If he's really interested, he'll give you his number again."

"He's going to think I'm a flake and that I'm not really interested because I lost his number."

"Then maybe it wasn't meant to be," he said, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but still. It's not like I thought this could have been the real thing but a date would have been nice." She groaned, lying back. "Seriously, how many more guys can I possibly strike out with in this town?"

He lied back as well. "I wouldn't call it a strike, Claud."

"So what would you call it?"

He fumbled for a few moments before he admitted, "Okay, yeah, it's a strike."

"Thanks for indulging me and my madness, and helping me search for Jake's number."

"What are friends for?"

Steve felt a twinge of something….foreign. That nagging in his brain, the fleeting unrealized thought was back.

He wasn't sure why, but he was relieved that the napkin remained elusive.

.

* * *

.

Claudia's brief flirtation with Jake seemed to be just the beginning of an increasing trend of men displaying their interest in her, mainly while she and Steve were out in the field, working cases. Sometimes, she seemed to be completely oblivious to their overtures, sometimes she was just disinterested, and other times she was receptive to varying degrees.

It bothered Steve a little. He considered that it was more of him wondering how much more difficult juggling not just a relationship but a long-distance one on top of the secrecy and unpredictability of working at the Warehouse would be, and being irritated by the prospect of the hassle.

"Well, if you think of anything else…" Steve handed the assistant professor his card.

The man spared a glance at Steve before letting his focus fall back on to Claudia. "If you're not working the entire time you're in town, I'd love to buy you a drink or maybe take you to dinner."

Claudia looked at Steve and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead giving her a tight smile and making a motion for her to go on.

She cleared her throat. "Thanks for the offer, Professor, but I don't know how long we're going to be in town or what my schedule's going to be like. Wouldn't want to leave you hanging."

"Wow, that sounds like a brush off."

Claudia gave Steve a pointed look and he took a few steps away but stayed within earshot. "No, it's not, I swear. It's like you said, I am here as part of my job and there isn't always downtime. I'm sorry."

The professor nodded. "I understand. Well, just in case you do have some downtime before you leave, here's my card."

Claudia took it and slipped it into her back pocket. "Thanks for your help."

"Anytime, Agent Donovan."

She gave him a parting smile before falling into step with Steve. "Don't."

"I wasn't going to say anything. I am curious though…"

"What?"

"Love Potion Number 9? Is that an actual thing and, if so, is it at the Warehouse?"

"Yes and yes."

"Have you been using it?" He was only half-serious. Really, this thing with practically every other guy they encounter hitting on Claudia was getting ridiculous. And it was getting on his nerves.

"God no. One: I know better. Two: do you know what that stuff does?" She shudders. "I would rather take my chances with speed-dating or being set-up on a blind date."

"That bad?"

"Am I sensing a hint of desperation, Jinksy?" she teased. "Don't tell me you're considering using an artifact to improve your love life."

"Well, we haven't all been blessed with your animal magnetism, Claud," he teased back.

She playfully punched him on the arm and he batted her hand away, trying not to laugh as they made their way down the corridor. Suddenly he stopped, his smile fading.

Claudia stopped, concerned. "Steve?"

He was pensive. "I think I know what it is."

"What what is?"

"It's your confidence. It looks good on you, Claudia; _really_good on you. It's…appealing."

"Let me get this straight, Jinksy: Your theory as to why I am suddenly attracting men like moth to a flame is that I'm confident and that it's appealing?"

He gave a half-shrug and nodded. "Pretty much. I mean, some people find confidence very sexy. You're a lot more confident than you were when we first met. You're comfortable being you."

"Oh. Thanks? I guess." She mulled it over as they resumed walking. "Is that what my problem's been all these years? My lack of confidence showed that much that it repelled guys?"

"No, I wouldn't say that. But wouldn't you rather approached by a man who's attracted to a strong woman as opposed to a guy who thinks you'll be an easy game to play because he thinks you're weak? Come on, you're better than that, Claudia."

"Good point."

"I didn't like him," Steve said, walking to the driver's side of the car.

"Really? I thought he seemed okay."

"You'd go out with him?"

"Well…not like I'm gonna have time, but, yeah, maybe."

He grimaced.

"What's that look for?"

"What look?"

"_That _look."

He shook his head. "Nothing. I just really did not like the guy."

"Any particular reason?"

"Nope."

Claudia released a heavy sigh. "Why do I get the feeling that no guy is ever gonna get a pass from you?"

"You find one that's good enough for you and he will."

"Easier said than done," She pouted. "And since turnabout is fair play, I am going to judge any guy that you are even remotely interested in just as harshly. Or vaguely."

He shrugged. "Fine by me."

.

* * *

.

It got to the point that Steve could anticipate when a guy was about to start hitting on Claudia while they were out on missions. He got rather good at nipping it in the bud, interrupting and steering Claudia away from any potential suitors before they could even start making a play for her. Steve didn't question why he was doing that and if she noticed, Claudia didn't say anything. What _he_didn't notice was the occasional funny looks and frowns she shot at him whenever he ushered her away.

In New Orleans, Steve and Claudia snagged and bagged a gris-gris that had been spreading horrible bad luck around the Tulane campus, just in time to celebrate Mardi Gras. It was against Artie's better judgement to allow them to stay an extra day or two, because God forbid they have fun, but since it was Steve and Claudia and not Pete and Claudia, and there was no pressing need for them to return, he okayed their extended stay.

Steve opened the door to his room, letting Claudia in. "Hey."

She sat on one of the chairs. "So, responsible adult bar crawl?"

"Yeah, let me grab…" Steve trailed off as his eyes zoomed in on her new accessories. He paled, feeling a little sick, as he pointed at the strands of beads hanging around her neck, and swallowed. "What are those?"

She looked down, fingering the strands. "What? These? Just beads. You know, Mardi Gras and all that jazz."

"Yeah, I know, Claudia. How did you get them?" He had trouble processing the possibility as he observed her lifting the beads over her head and setting them on the table. "You didn't — I mean…did you?"

"If you're asking if I flashed my goodies at anybody, the answer to that would be no. There was a kindly elderly woman randomly tossing beads off of her balcony."

Steve let out a relieved sigh, chuckling slightly as his color returned and his stomach settled. He double checked the back pocket of his jeans for his wallet then grabbed his jacket and the key to his room. "Ready." He looked around. "Where's your jacket?"

"Oh, Jinksy, that's so cute. You're a gentleman; if I get cold, you'll just give me yours."

"Yeah, but…" She cocked an eyebrow and gave him a look like she was just daring him to legitimately deny that he would do such a thing. He deflated. "You're right, I will."

Claudia grinned, spinning on her heels and skipping out the door, Steve following. "So, I was thinking, we should hit up Bourbon Street, because, _duh_…."

Their bar crawl turned out to be less of a bar crawl and more of them settling at a bar with a dance floor after they were waylaid by the Mardi Gras festivities (during which Claudia continued to refrain from flashing anyone).

Steve quickly caught the eye of one of the bartenders who kept making his way down to where Claudia and Steve were sitting when he got a brief reprieve from taking orders and making drinks.

"Next drink's on me, huh?"

Steve glanced at an impishly grinning Claudia. He nodded, tipping his bottle at the bartender. "Thanks."

After the bartender moved down the bar, Claudia leaned closer to Steve. "I did not know you had any game, Jinksy."

He took a sip of his beer. "I wouldn't say that I've got game."

"Really?" Her eyebrows were raised. She clearly did not believe him.

He shrugged. "Sometimes flirting is just flirting, Claudia. It doesn't always mean anything."

"There's that poopypants attitude rearing it's ugly head again. You should try to stop living up to that nickname. I much prefer fun you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Steve began to engage in a tentative flirtation with the bartender as a guy standing behind Claudia started a conversation with her. Maybe if he focused on his own love life, he wouldn't be as bothered by how active Claudia's had the potential to be. Steve welcomed the bartender's attention; it was a nice distraction. But it didn't last long.

A little later, Steve's flirtation with the bartender came to a halt as his ears perked up when he heard the guy Claudia was talking to offer to buy her a drink and she declined and he repeated his offer. Steve's grip on the bottle tightened, his nostrils flared, and he took a sip.

"No, really, this is my limit. But thank you," Claudia said graciously.

"Then how about a dance?" the guy tried.

Steve spun around, and before Claudia could respond, he snapped, "Back off, pal, she's not interested."

The guy raised his hands in mock surrender, giving them both a less than friendly look as he backed away before turning.

Claudia rounded on Steve. "What the hell, Steve?"

He was confused by why she's turning on him. "What? The guy wasn't taking no for an answer."

"Yeah, but I was handling it. I said no to another drink but maybe I was going to say yes to dancing. God, what has gotten into you lately? I don't need a guard dog who goes on the attack whenever a guy comes sniffing around me, I need my best friend. Where is he?"

He was wounded. His tone softened. "I'm right here, Claud."

"Really? Because it doesn't seem like it. Once upon a time I used to be able to talk to you about everything, including guys but now…I don't know. It's like you're jealous or something, which is ridiculous, because if I can find someone, then _you_definitely can find someone — if you're open to it. And it's not like any guy is ever going to take your place in my life, so what gives?"

Ding ding ding, it finally clicked for Steve.

Jealous. He was jealous. Not because she could have a thriving love life if he stepped out of the way. Not because he was afraid that he wouldn't mean as much to her and that they would drift apart, even just a tiny bit, if she started a new relationship. He was jealous at the prospect of her being with someone who was not him. Shit.

And goddamn.

He looked down and swallowed. How the hell did that happen? What did it mean? He rubbed the back of his neck and looked back up at Claudia. "I don't know. But you're right and I'm sorry. I'll back off and stay out of your way."

Then it was her turn to soften as she reached for his hand. "I don't want you to stay out of my way, just ease up, okay? And whenever you do figure out what the problem is, let me know so that we can work it out together. I don't like us being like this. I miss my Jinksy."

Steve squeezed her hand, nodding his head. He released her hand. "I think I'm going to call it a night and head back to the hotel." Claudia started to slide off the barstool and Steve raises a hand to stop her. "You should stay, if you want to. Have fun, dance a little."

"Oh, so now you're just going to leave me to the wolves?" she joked. "Thanks but no thanks. I firmly believe in employing the buddy system. You go, I go. It's okay."

"Then I'll stay."

"No, if you want to get out of here—"

"I was trying to give you some space. We can stay." He smiled.

"Well, in that case, you and I are going to dance," she informed him with a grin before she polished off her drink. She slid off the stool, grabbed Steve's hand, and dragged him toward the dance floor.

"I've told you, Claud, I don't really dance," he protested.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you insisted on scaring off every other guy who might have wanted to dance with me. It serves you right and I have no sympathy for you."

"You're a bit of a hardass, you know that, Claud?" There was humor in his tone.

"Hey, I can't be all soft around the edges if I'm gearing up to take my place as Caretaker one day. Now, less talking, more dancing."

Steve let out a small sigh.

She moved to the rhythm, waiting for him to join her. "Come on, Jinksy…"

He just shook his head and took a step closer to her. "Fine, you win!"

"This isn't about winning or losing. It's about letting the music move you and move through you. The rhythm is gonna get you."

He made a face. "Really, Claudia?"

She scrunched her nose and did a little bit of rumba. "Hate is not a good look on you, Jinksy."

Steve reluctantly began to move to the music and Claudia grinned triumphantly.

"You know, we can totally hit up some gay clubs."

"Clubs have never been my scene, Claudia. I just don't do dancing."

"Well, for someone who doesn't dance, you're pretty good at it."

"Never said that I couldn't, just that I prefer not to."

Claudia let the conversation drop off since Steve was finally loosening up and dancing.

This was what they were supposed to do, hang out, have fun, tease and poke fun at each. Steve was supposed to be her dance partner and cuddle buddy when she needed one. He was supposed to be supportive and protective of his best friend. He was not supposed to be attracted to her. At all.

His life had been a lot simpler twenty minutes ago before he had his epiphany.

Claudia was right, though, when he stopped concentrating on all the thoughts running through his head, the rhythm did get him and it was easy to forget and just be. Steve didn't really do carefree, just like he didn't do dancing, but he was doing both right then. There was light and laughter in her eyes and he couldn't help but to smile. She turned and danced with her back to him, and if he moved closer to her, it was only because the dance floor was packed and he really had no other choice but to press his body to hers.

Claudia reacted simply by flashing him a smile and lacing her fingers through his.

Their dancing was interrupted by some guy maneuvering in front of Claudia and she paused for a few seconds when one of his hands landed on her hip. Her knee-jerk reaction was to push back against Steve; it was unexpected and as much as he didn't like Claudia's brief discomfort by the stranger's intrusion, he was grateful for it.

She put a sliver of space between herself and Steve, and her new dance partner moved closer towards her and he didn't seem to notice that Claudia was dancing with Steve as well or that Steve was even there.

It was a combination of the atmosphere, the occasional grinding of her hips against his, and the surge of jealousy, a tinge of possessiveness, that shot through him that caused more than his eyes to harden even as his temper flared.

The intruder moved closer still to Claudia and, caught up in the music, she allowed him to effectively sandwich her tightly between himself and Steve. When her body came back into contact with Steve's, his body tensed and he exhaled slowly, and Claudia froze for a moment, letting go of Steve's hand. She ignored her other dance partner, who didn't notice that her attention was elsewhere.

Claudia turned her head, smirking slightly and looked up at Steve. "Is that a Tesla in your pocket?"

He took a small step back in the room that he had and swallowed nervously, looking at the floor as Claudia completely forgot about the other guy and turned to face Steve. His eyes bore hints of shame and embarrassment when they met hers.

Claudia blinked and then her eyes widened as the realization came to her. "Oh. Okay. Not a Tesla. Well…" She cleared her throat and glanced away from Steve. "No worries. This doesn't have to be awkward. I know that it doesn't mean anything." She grabbed hold of the most reasonable and rational explanation. "We're in a highly charged atmosphere and sometimes these things just happen. Just because physical stimuli can, you know, _stimulate_doesn't mean that it's an indicator of actual attraction or arousal."

"I…" He shook his head, looking at the ground. If he wasn't a terrible liar…. With a short nervous laugh, he admitted, "It wasn't _just_the physical stimuli, Claud."

She furrowed her brow. "This does not compute."

She watched his growing discomfort at their situation and the conversation, as his words replayed and sank in. "Wait, are you saying that you're _attracted_ to me? Like, you're _into_me?" In Claudia's state of shock, not fully comprehending and unable, or unwilling, to believe the conclusions she'd jumped to, she drew out the next word, "Romantically?"

"Uh." He stuttered and looked around the room before his eyes landed back on hers. "Yeah. Yes , I guess I am."

She was taken aback by his admission. "Oh. Um…"

He could see it in her eyes and the array of emotions that played out on her face as things, his words and actions over the last couple of months, suddenly started to make sense to her. Even with this revelation, there was still a blatant confusion and debate in her eyes. He completely understood both.

The dancing throng closed in on them, forcing them closer together. An accidental bump caused Steve to stumble forward and into Claudia, his hands landing on her hips.

It was a highly _sexually_charged atmosphere that they were in.

An apology rolled to the tip of his tongue but it slipped away as he watched the hesitation and trepidation leave Claudia's eyes.

"Dance with me, Steve." The words came out in a rush, barely loud enough for him to hear, like she didn't quite trust herself.

"Claudia—"

"Just…dance with me. Please."

As much as Steve would rather not talk about his newly realized desires and feelings, they did need to talk and find a way to make this right. He wanted to suggest that they go somewhere else where they could clear the air between them, except that he recognized a look of resolution mingled with desire as it formed in Claudia's eyes and she slowly shifted her hips and began to move against him to the rhythm of the music, urging him again to dance with her. It was a blissfully and tortuously slow tempo but Steve danced to it as it and Claudia's body dictated that he did. Claudia took a deep breath and brought her arms up to rest on his shoulders, locking her fingers behind Steve's neck. Her eyes said that it was his move; it was up to him to take the lead.

If it was weird and felt wrong, he would just stop and they'd laugh it off and sweep it under the rug.

Steve lowered his lips to hers and, after a split second of hesitation, Claudia responded fervently to the kiss, parting her lips and sucking on his bottom lip. His hands slid to her lower back then glided lower as their tongues came into contact. It didn't feel wrong; it felt good and right and he wanted more. He wanted Claudia and her actions were implying that she wanted him too. At the very least, she was open and willing to explore a potential change in their relationship.

The slow song gave way to one with a faster beat and the more energetic, wider movements of the others on the dance floor brought Steve and Claudia back to reality, reminding them that not only were they not alone but they were in public as their kiss came to an end.

They were both a little breathless. Steve let his forehead rest against Claudia's as his breathing steadied. He swallowed and lifted his head.

"We should go."

"Back to the hotel?"

"Yes."

Claudia's tongue swept over her lips and she nodded.

They stuck close to one another as they jostled their way out of the bar and through the streets filled with revelers. Through their nerves and anticipation and desire, there was a fear, anxiety, that if one of them speaks it's going to somehow ruin the moment, that they were both going to conclude that they were making a mistake. It was something both Claudia and Steve wanted to prevent so they moved quickly and silently to the hotel, constantly peeking at the other, searching for any signs of second thoughts and doubt or regret.

With the streets crowded, it took longer than either of them would have liked to reach their destination. There was a spark in the air that surrounded them as Steve followed Claudia to her room. Once she got the door open and stepped inside, she turned to see Steve pushing the door shut before he turned to face her. They just stood there for a few moments staring at each other.

A flurry of thoughts ran through both of their minds. They could stop. They could walk away and pretend that nothing had happened. Or they could say to hell with it and just let whatever was going to happen happen. They could go all or nothing and not give a damn about logic or something as silly as better judgement.

It was then and there, now or never. It was them. Maybe it always had been them. Maybe it always would be. Everything could change and yet remain the same between them.

It was as if they both concluded that saying to hell with it and going all in sounded pretty damn good at the same time. There was no reason that they couldn't approach this the same way that they approached every other aspect of their friendship and partnership.

Finally, Steve swiftly moved forward, one of his hands coming up to hold the back of Claudia's head as his lips covered hers and she found herself being propelled back against the wall. She hummed contentedly as he sucked on her lower lip for a moment before turning his attention to her jaw, licking a trail to the soft spot below her ear. Claudia leaned into the touch, fisting her hands in the material of his henley.

She might not have had much in the way of real world sexual experience (none when it came down to the actual sex part of things), but Claudia Donovan was a woman who knew what she wanted and, at the moment, what she wanted was unfettered access to her partner's skin. "Off," she breathed, tugging his shirt up and planting one hand flat on his abdomen.

The muscles under her palm clenched and flexed nicely in reaction to her touch and Steve leaned back for a few seconds to pull the offending garment over his head and let it drop to the floor. She stared (hey, staring was totally allowed now), taking in the view of lean, long muscles, smooth, pale skin, scattered scars and a faint dusting of golden blond hair.

Struck with an impulse, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to the warm skin over his heart, feeling it beating beneath the surface. His breathing hitched and she smiled against him as he wrapped strong arms around her, holding her close. "Claud," he murmured, bending to place a kiss on the crown of her head, "we don't have to…."

"Um, yeah, yeah we do," she interrupted, tipping her face up to meet his gaze. "I so want to."

He smiled at her words and bent down, scooping her up in his arms.

"Steve!" she yelped, half-laughing as she wound her arms around his neck. "Put me down!"

"I intend to," he replied, catching her in a thoroughly distracting kiss as he walked across the room toward the bed (which she'd earlier stripped of the ugly, potentially ickiness ridden bedspread). There was a bit of a struggle once there, as they tried to remove boots and socks without breaking away from each other, but eventually they were both barefoot and sprawled on the sheets.

Trading warm, open kisses, they let their hands wander, exploring as they occasionally rocked together. Feeling bold, Claudia hiked her leg up, hooking it over Steve's denim clad hip, pulling their bodies together in a way that wrenched a moan from him.

Once her vest and shirt were off, Claudia had a small attack of nerves when Steve's fingers opened the clasp of her bra. Tensing, she raised an arm to hold the black cotton in place over her breasts. Sensing her sudden shifting moods, Steve abandoned nibbling on her collarbone to pull back and ask, "You okay?"

She bit her lip, noticing the way his eyes tracked the movement intently. "I just…I know I'm not what you usually go for."

Steve smiled at her and pushed her hair out of her face. "Nothing about us is 'ususal', Claudia," he told her, letting the back of his knuckles run along her cheek, down her neck and over her shoulder. "But I can honestly say I've never wanted anyone, all of anyone, the way I want you."

His words did a lot to ease the knot of tension in her belly. "Really? Oh good, cuz I mean, you gotta know I love you, right? Like, in all ways."

"It's mutual, Claud. I love you too."

Again they kissed and Claudia tossed her bra haphazardly over the side of the bed, smiling against Steve's lips when her nipples brushed against his chest hair. The friction caused the sensitive flesh to tingle and she wriggled, wanting more.

She arched up off the bed when Steve slid down her body and caught one nipple in his mouth, sucking gently and letting his tongue flutter over it. His fingers massaged the other neglected breast and she whimpered, gripping his head, wanting to pull him closer though she knew that really wasn't possible.

Minutes passed and she lay there, enjoying the sensations of his mouth on her skin, rising as she received first-hand proof of what had previously been only academic knowledge that her nipples were an erogenous zone. Her entire body tingled, but it was the warm, wet throbbing between her legs that made her arch up, again and again, seeking some contact, some relief.

A small, still rational part of her brain realized they were basically grinding against each other's thighs and that really wasn't how she wanted to do this. "Steve," she managed to say, then tugged on his ears when he was unable to differentiate her statement from the other times she breathed his name. "Up."

"Ow," he muttered, raising his head but pausing to blow a breath over the damp skin he'd just released. "Ears are not handles, Claudia."

"I know," she murmured, pushing on her shoulders so he rolled off her onto the bed. She bit back a whine at the loss of contact and said, "Take off your jeans. I wanna…take them off, okay?"

Steve hurried to comply, content with allowing her to take the lead if that made her more comfortable. He groaned in relief when he freed himself from the denim, cotton boxer briefs far less restrictive.

From her spot beside him, Steve saw the way Claudia's eyes traced up and down the length of his body, pupils dilated, breathing quick. Her hair was ruffled and she was no longer self-conscious about being shirtless, her pert breasts bare and swaying slightly with each breath, lips red and swollen from their kisses.

She looked pretty amazing.

When he reached for her, she grinned, catching his hand and shaking her head. "No, I want to…."

Though she couldn't put what she wanted to do into words, she moved, climbing over to settle herself between his legs. He couldn't hold in a strangled gasp when she placed a kiss on his belly, to the left and slightly below his navel. Needing to touch, he placed his hands on her shoulders, stroking the soft skin as she explored his abs with lips and tongue.

Claudia smiled to herself at the little gasps and hums of pleasure Steve made a she progressed, slowly creeping closer to the rather impressive bulge in his boxer briefs. The head of his cock, flushed dark, was peeking out of the waistband and she paused to just look.

Though lacking in practical experience, Claudia was a child of the Internet generation. Between the occasional, curiosity spurred porn viewing and descriptive fan fiction, she was pretty sure she could figure this out.

Gripping his boxers, she drew them down far enough to free him and grinned when he groaned in relief. Her analytical mind cataloged facts — long, not scarily thick, circumcised — even as her face flushed and she reached out, touching a finger to the pearly drop of pre-cum that had appeared on the head.

Steve's breath hitched and he didn't even try to bite back his moan when she licked the cum off her fingertip experimentally. Salty, a little earthy, but not off putting. His hips were making tiny, aborted thrusts up into the air and she placed one hand on his bare hip, patting the skin soothingly before licking her other palm and wrapping it around the base of his shaft.

He actually whimpered when she closed her lips around the head, sucking slightly and letting her tongue dance over the slit. Emboldened by the steady stream of noises spilling from Steve's lips, Claudia bobbed her head a bit, knowing better than to try to take too much of him into her mouth, using her hand to stroke in counterpoint to the motion.

From the fact that he seemed to be enjoying her first ever blow job, Claudia sent up a mental thanks to all the detail oriented NC-17 fic writers of the world and chuckled, which caused Steve to let out a particularly loud groan. Squeezing his hip once, she released it, letting that hand travel down to stroke his balls and then press slightly against the perineum.

That was obviously not the best idea, as he bucked his hips which caused Claudia to choke when he bumped the back of her throat.

"Sorry, sorry," Steve murmured, gasping as she pulled back. "You okay?"

"Yep, surprised me," she replied then moved forward, determined to continue.

He stopped her with gentle hands. "No, your turn."

Once Claudia was sprawled out on the mattress again, Steve reached out and opened the button and fly of her jeans, revealing hot pink and black striped panties. He bent, kissing her hip bone as he drew both garments down her legs before settling himself between her thighs.

Meeting her eyes, Steve brushed the light stubble on his jaw against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, making Claudia jump and gasp. She sighed when he tongued the same spot and she let her head fall back onto the pillow as he kissed and sucked a meandering path to her core.

Finally reaching his destination, he found her pink and glistening with arousal, small bundle of nerves engorged and peeking out at him. Her hands snapped up to grasp his head when he closed his lips around her clit and she gasped, "Oh, okay, yeah, that's good. More of that."

He grinned and continued to worry the bud, stroking her thigh with one hand as the other moved to explore her damp folds. One finger, then two dipped into her and Claudia panted, keening as she rocked into his hands and mouth.

A steady stream of babble flowed from her as Steve continued stroking, working her toward the edge. She writhed and trembled, body flushed and thighs clenching almost painfully around his head until finally she arched, mouth opening in a silent shout and Steve felt her body clamp down on his fingers.

When she collapsed back onto the bed, he continued to lap at her, watching as her muscles jumped and twitched through the aftershocks.

As Claudia regained control of her motor functions, she tugged weakly on Steve's shoulders. He crawled up her body without hesitation and kissed her, tongue tasting of her orgasm. She could feel him, still hot and hard, between her thighs, sliding through her natural slickness, seeking some relief.

"Condom," she murmured and nearly laughed at the speed he displayed in locating his jeans and fishing one out of his wallet. He smoothed the thin layer of latex on and then moved back over Claudia, kissing her deeply, then saying, "You tell me if anything hurts."

She nodded, knowing there was going to be some pain, and wrapped her legs around him, urging him forward.

Slick and relaxed from her orgasm, Steve entered her without too much trouble. The first inch or so caused her inner muscles to stretch around the intrusion, but it was a pleasurable sort of burn and he moved slowly enough for her to acclimate. One of his hands slipped between them to thumb at her clit which sent ripples of arousal through her and she hummed, stroking the sweat dampened muscles of his back.

Eventually, he bumped up against her hymen and she knew this would be the worst part. He continued to stroke her, but paused to murmur, "You can bite my shoulder."

She wasn't sure she'd have to, as his fingers were making things feel quite good and his lips had found that soft spot by her ear again…then he hitched his hips forward a little and she felt the thin membrane inside her body give.

Even though he'd been gentle, it hurt.

Stifling a soft cry, she sank her teeth into the muscle of Steve's shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to sting. He gasped, going still inside her and murmuring, "It's okay. You're okay. We'll just wait a minute."

He placed fluttering kisses along her neck and across her face as she breathed, feeling the sting subside slightly. The hand working at her clit hadn't faltered and, when the pleasure reared up again, she said, "C'mon, Steve, move."

He did, pressing forward slowly. The burn was still there, but so was arousal and she focused on the good feelings.

When their hips met, she sighed. It was a different sensation, feeling stretched in full around him and she groaned when he began to thrust shallowly, then with longer strokes. As any pain faded father back behind the pleasure, she began to roll her hips up to meet his thrusts. Arousal coiled low in her belly again and she hitched one of her legs higher around his hips, gasping at the slight change of angle this provided.

His strokes began to lose their rhythm and Claudia felt his muscles tensing as her own body clamped down around him and she shuddered through her second orgasm of the night. Steve followed her over the edge before collapsing on top of her, but managed to keep one elbow propped up so as not to completely flatten her.

In the quiet of the room, their harsh breaths sounded loud, but neither of them spoke yet, content to run hands over flushed skin and trade soft kisses. Eventually, he pulled away, sliding out of her body (which did cause her to wince) and moving to dispose the condom. He did so, stepping into the bathroom for a moment and returned with a glass of water and a damp cloth.

Still riding her endorphin high, Claudia couldn't work up the energy to be embarrassed as he wiped the stickiness and a few spots of blood from her sensitive flesh. She whimpered a bit as the nubby cloth dragged against her over stimulated clit and he asked, "Sore?"

"Not in a bad way," she replied, then yawned widely. "I am kinda tired though."

"Me too," he agreed and they squirmed around to pull the sheet over their bodies. Steve lay on his back, arm around Claudia who was tucked against his side, head on his chest. She placed a hand on Steve's chest and she was more than content to spend a few minutes just listening to the beating of his heart and he was just as content to hold her.

Claudia started quietly, "I know we already did the declaration of love thing, and this may be me stating the obvious, but I've kind of always been totally in love with you."

With not a single reservation or regard for anyone or anything else, she had risked everything, including her own life, to bring him back from the dead. And she had never made a single serious complaint about the pain she'd had to endure when they were bound by the metronome. It should have been obvious before now.

"I guess it's not all that surprising when I think about it." Steve shifted a bit and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before confessing, "And it's extremely difficult to _not_fall in love with you."

A peaceful silence settled over them again and Claudia allowed herself to be lulled to sleep by the steady rhythm of Steve's heart.

As he slowly began to doze off, a small part of Steve wished that he'd had the presence of mind to recognize his feelings sooner, and to have maybe handled himself differently. But there they were and for that he had no complaints or regrets.

There was nowhere for them to go but forward.


End file.
